The Uses of the Mysterious Gift
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: Fuji receives a mysterious gift from his brother as a girl asked Yuuta to give it to Fuji. How would this sadistic tensai make use of this mysterious gift? My second fic. Please R&R. Oh! And try to guess what is the mysterious gift Fuji receive.
1. The Uses of the Mysterious Gift

**The Uses of the Mysterious Gift**

A/N: My second Prince of Tennis fanfic. I'm really sorry if the characters were a little OOC. Enjoy~

Summary: Fuji receives a mysterious gift from his brother as a girl asked Yuuta to give it to Fuji. How would this sadistic tensai make use of this mysterious gift?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis no matter how many times I wish I did.

* * *

"Yuuta, I can't believe you got me a gift even though it was not my birthday or any other special occasion." Fuji Syuusuke said happily while holding the gift that his brother just gave him.

"It's not me the one who bought it. I was just delivering it to you, Aniki." Yuuta said while trying to escape from Fuji who was trying to hug him.

"Huh? I'm so disappointed that it wasn't from you, Yuuta. So who's the one who gave me this gift?" Fuji asked a little disappointed that the gift was not from Yuuta.

"It was a girl that I met when I was coming home but I'm not sure who she is. She just asked me to deliver it to you." Came his brother's reply.

"I see. Anyway, I see you later during dinner."

"Whatever."

* * *

---In Fuji's Room---

'Saa, I wonder what is inside this box. I guess I just have to find out.' Fuji tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. That he took out what is inside the box.

'Hmm…? What am I suppose to do with this? I think I just bring along to school tomorrow.' Fuji thought while putting the gift into his tennis bag. Then he went to bed.

* * *

---The next day, during practice---

"Regulars, run 20 laps now." Tezuka commanded after their warm ups.

"Hai!" The other regulars response as they began to run their laps.

At first, they were not really worry. But, at the last few laps, they had to increase their pace after being threatened by Inui's new Super Deluxe Mixed Juice.

* * *

---After 20 laps---

The regulars were all tired and resting themselves. However, they managed to escape Inui's juice as they managed to finish their laps at the same time.

Fuji looked a little disappointed that no one suffered the wrath of Inui's juice. Then his thoughts were back to the mysterious gift he had received yesterday. Immediately, he was snapped back to reality as he heard his captain's voice.

"Fuji, could you help me to get a cup from the clubhouse?" Tezuka asked while cooling down.

"Sure." Fuji replied then he thought of something. 'Saa… this might be the chance to use the gift I got yesterday.'

Fuji went to get a brown cup in the clubhouse. Before leaving, he went to his bag to get the mysterious gift and popped it into the cup. Then, he went out of the clubhouse and gave the cup to Tezuka. Tezuka muttered thanks as he accepted the cup without looking in the inside. Fuji leave as soon as he gave the cup to Tezuka to avoid being suspicious. Tezuka then proceeded to pour some tea into the cup and drank it while Fuji stood a little further away from him and observed him.

After Tezuka finished drinking his tea, he did not put the cup down but just stared at it for a long time. Oishi was getting worried at Tezuka as he was not reacting but since when did Tezuka really react to something. So Seigaku's Mama went to Tezuka and called him but he did not get any reply. Oishi patted Tezuka's back but was shocked when Tezuka fell backwards.

"Tezuka / Buchou!!!" was the cries of his teammates as they rushed to their captain's side while Oishi was panicking to call the ambulance. Meanwhile, as for Fuji, he was trying to control his laughter but failed as he let out a soft chuckle. Then he picked up the cup that Tezuka had dropped and took out something brown from the cup.

'The affects were better than I thought. I never thought that Tezuka will actually react that way. Ahh… I wish I brought my camera… I better keep it back in case I've been suspected.' Fuji thought while keeping the brown thing in his pocket.

* * *

---The next day---

"Fuji." Tezuka said in a soft voice but clear enough for Fuji to hear.

"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji replied while smiling innocently.

"Did you check the cup before you gave them to me?"

"Saa… I did. I guess I must have overlooked it since it was the same color as the cup. That's why I didn't notice."

"I see."

"So, what makes you fainted yesterday, Tezuka?" Fuji asked innocently while fully knowing the reason.

Tezuka just kept silent.

"Maa… It doesn't matter ne?" Fuji just smiled innocently.

"……"

* * *

Fuji's POV

'I'm going to thank whoever the girl is for giving me that gift. I guess I could play that trick on the others too, since they haven't found out exactly what has made Tezuka fainted.' I thought while looking at the brown thing which was sitting innocently on my table right now.

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N : So... Could anybody guess what is the mysterious gift that Fuji received? I think it was going to be obvious. Please Review. Flames are accepted too. I will reveal what was the mysterious gift was in the next chapter if I got at least 5 reviews. Thanks a lot for reading this.

~Baby Kangaroo~


	2. What is the Mysterious Gift?

**What is the Mysterious Gift?**

Yay! My target reached. That's why I'm posting this up.

Note: This is not really another chapter. It was just like an answer to the Mysterious Gift. Okay... maybe it was a chapter... To tell the truth, I'm not really sure... You can take this as a chapter or some sort of explanation or something else...

First, thanks to…

-aterjsa

-Anime-Lite

-Kuroi and Shiroi(Kuroi)

-toraMizu

-fran-chan

for reviewing. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

For those who add this story to their favorite list, I thank you too.

For those who read this story, I thank you again for taking you time but I will be even happier if you review. Flames are accepted since I need to improve more on my writing.

Enough of my ramblings, let's just get on.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis no matter how hard I wish for. I do own the OC though.**

* * *

The mysterious gift that Fuji received had managed to send the rest of his teammates to hospital within the week. That's right. The Seigaku Regulars had been admitted to hospital except for Fuji, who was the mastermind behind this but was unknown to the rest of them except Tezuka who was now suspecting him but without any proof, it was futile and useless, and also Tezuka, who was now wary of it and check everything before he consumed it since he had the previous experience.

Fuji was of course enjoying it all and took pictures of his teammates. He was really grateful that his brother, Yuuta who did not know what was the mysterious gift but delivered it to him. He really wanted to thank the mysterious girl who had sent him the wonderful gift but he can't since he did not know who she was and there was no note on the gift. So he just let the it slipped and appreciate the gift. Little did he know that the girl was someone he knew and she was also curious about the gift.

* * *

As for the girl who gave Fuji the gift…

"I wonder why Seiichi-sempai asked me to give Fuji-san the gift. Oh well, I suppose it was none of my business anyway. As long as it reached the hands of Fuji-san, it should be okay, I guess…' the girl thought while riding the train back to Kanagawa on the day after she passed the gift to Yuuta.

Therefore, even the source of the gift delivering is not aware of what was the mysterious gift. So let's traced back to the source of the source.

* * *

---Before all of the Seigaku's happenings, in Rikkaidai---

There was no practice today since all of Rikkai's regulars except for Yukimura, who was enjoying the time of his life, had been admitted to the hospital. Talk about being paranoid… but it was well…normal to react like that.

The reason they fainted? Well, it was their dear buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God who was behind all these. What did he do? Hmm…he just put something in their bottles/cakes/snacks. After they had consumed them, they immediately fainted when they found out what was inside their bottles/cakes/snacks all the while they had been consuming them.

Yukimura thought it might be fun if he could share this with Seigaku's tensai. So, he asked his kouhai, Takimoto Ran, who did not what was happening on that day to deliver the thing that made his teammates fainted to Fuji Syuusuke. The girl who was innocent and did not know what the thing was, accepted her sempai's request and gave it to Yuuta, who will deliver it to Fuji.

* * *

So… what was the mysterious gift that Fuji received? Saa… it was actually a fake, toy cockroach that was sitting innocently on Fuji's table. The toy cockroach was so real that it really made people think it was an alive one. This was the source of everyone's fainting.

**OWARI**

* * *

Did you expect that? I know, I know, I think I'm just obsessed with cockroaches. LOL! (For those who did not read my other story, it was also about cockroach too.) But seriously, I really had no ideas what to write after all. It was just totally random and crack. XD

Anyway…

Congratulations to Kuroi and Shiroi and toraMizu who manage to guess what the mysterious gift was. Of course it was a fake one. Cookies and confetties for you guys~

And that's all. Thanks for reading this story. I really appreciate everything.

Written on 29/12/2008

~Baby Kangaroo~


End file.
